Conventionally, there are ultrasonic diagnostic devices that transmit ultrasonic waves to a subject, receive reflection waves reflected by tissues in the subject, image a reception signal (reflection wave signal) based on the received reflection waves, and display the imaged reception signal.
For example, in the conventional ultrasonic diagnostic devices, a transformer in which a primary coil and a secondary coil are separated boosts the reception signal at a predetermined boosting ratio so as to make receiving sensitivity preferable. It should be noted that the receiving sensitivity is also expressed by noise figure (NF) in some cases.
In the above-mentioned conventional ultrasonic diagnostic devices, large leakage inductance is generated on the transformer in which the primary coil and the secondary coil are separated in some cases. When the large leakage inductance is generated on the transformer, high-frequency characteristics are deteriorated in some cases. For example, a high-frequency band is limited in some cases. When the high-frequency characteristics are deteriorated, receiving sensitivity is deteriorated in some cases.